¿cumpleaños?
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: El no entendía la importancia de celebrar el día que uno nació. Pero deseaba sentir aquellas emociones que se sentía en un cumpleaños. [dedicado a Gintoki Sakata] [familiar]


**Buenas a todos!**

 **Vengo con este pequeño fic para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestro protagonista vago, amante de la azúcar y del pachinko. Sobre explotador de chinas y anteojos: Gintoki Sakata!**

 **Espero que le guste y acepto cualquier critica n.n**

* * *

 **¿Cumpleaños?**

 **[cumpleaños de Gintoki]  
** **[semi-Au, familiar]**

* * *

El no entendía la emoción de tener un cumpleaños. Lo único bueno que encontraba en ellos eran los dulces que servían en la mesa y los regalos que recibía el cumpleañero. No obstante, no podía comprender la emoción de celebrar algo que recordara que tenías un año menos en este mundo.

Aun así, no podía evitar sentir envidia por tener alguna fiesta en la que había estado. Desde que aquel hombre llamado Shouyo lo acogió en aquel campo fúnebre.

Como cualquier niño, deseaba que le dieran cosas y lo mimaran como lo veía que le hacía a lo demás. Era un deseo silencioso, guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón de niño. Acostumbrándose en observar como sus compañeros obtenía aquello que ansiaba obtener.

Porque nadie sabía su día de nacimiento, ni siquiera él mismo.

Había sido una gran decepción aquella verdad, cuando le preguntaron cual era el día de su nacimiento. En ese momento no le había dado importancia. Después de todo, recordar algo así no servía para sobrevivir el día a día en un campo de batalla. Ahora mismo se arrepentía en no haber dado alguna fecha azar para celebrar un cumpleaños a su honor.

Por eso, se extrañó cuando vio a varios compañeros moverse rápidamente en aquel lugar que usaban como escuela y hogar. Pareciera que celebrarían el cumpleaños de alguien.

Recordaba que no había ningún cumpleaños en este día.

— oh, Gintoki entraste en el momento preciso -lo saludo con una gran sonrisa aquel hombre conocido como Shouyo.

— ¿De quién es el cumpleaños? -pregunto el menor mientras observaba como sus compañeros paseaban de aquí para allá con cosas de fiesta.

— Eso es un secreto -respondió con cierta picardía el mayor. Molestando sin querer al curioso Shiroyasha — mejor anda a conseguirme estas cosas que están en la lista – ya estaba entregándole un papel con una larga lista al pequeño Gintoki.

— Pero si es mucho. Me tardare todo lo que queda del día - se quejó shiroyasha a ver lo larga que era la lista. Solo esperaba que no empezaran la fiesta sin él.

— no seas quejó y mejor apresurarse para traer las cosas -ya estaba empujando al pobre pequeño shiroyasha a la salida.

Ya en la calle caminaba aburrido buscando los recados de la lista. No comprendía por que el sensei necesitaba una jump, una cuerda nueva; a pesar de que ya había una en buen estado en la escuela, una rana, tintas para escribir y varias más. Había momentos como aquellos donde se preguntaba si fue una buena decisión seguirlo.

Con toda la pereza en su pequeño cuerpo empezó a completar la lista, desde las más fáciles de conseguir a la más difíciles para él. El deseo de participar aquella fiesta y comer todos los dulces que pudiera era motivación suficiente para cumplir aquella extraña tarea.

Cuando el sol empezaba a ocultarse y el paisaje se convertía en un hermoso anaranjado. El pequeño Gintoki logro completar su misión. Habia sido difícil atrapar una rana en aquel lago que estaba cerca del pueblo que residía actualmente. La rana sabia cuando moverse para no ser atrapada.

Llego todo sucio a la entrada orfanato con cada cosa que estaba en la lista, sucio y cansado. Entro ignorando el silencio que reinaba en el lugar que anteriormente había estado lleno de bulla. Por eso, no pudo evitar saltar de susto cuando dio un paso dentro del lugar y escucho cometas de fiesta explotar mientras todos gritaban feliz cumpleaños.

Gintoki no podía hablar de la impresión al ver a todos con una gran sonrisa felicitándole, su mente no podía procesar que le habían hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños solo para él.

Sentía como un nudo en la garganta se formaba dentro de él, por aquel sentimiento cálido que apoderaba en su cuerpo. Por las sonrisas de felicidad que recibía de sus compañeros y sensei. Fue en ese momento donde pudo comprender el significado de celebrar el nacimiento de la persona.

Podías sentir que reconocían su presencia no como el Shiroyasha, sino, como Gintoki Sakata.

– ¿Cómo… ? Yo... - sus sentimientos y pensamiento no le permitían hablar. Ni siquiera sabía con que empezar si por las preguntas o por el agradecimiento.

– Fue hace un año… -comento Shouyo sabiendo las dudas que debía tener en la cabeza aquel pequeño demonio que tenia de aprendiz – hace un año nos conocimos y te traje a esta escuela. Y por ese motivo, hemos decidido que hoy será tu cumpleaños Gintoki.

Las lágrimas salían sin avisar en los ojos carmesís del pequeño Gintoki, transmitiendo aquella felicidad que sentía en esos momentos. No podía creer que Shouyo recordara el día en que se conocieron y que lo celebraran ahora mismo como si fuera el día que nació.

– G-gracias… -su voz salió casi como un susurro mientras se secaba las lágrimas que no paraban de salir de sus ojos rojizos. Sin embargo, el sentimiento de gratitud les había llegado a todos y cada uno de los que estaban presentes.

Quienes sonreía al ver aquel pequeño demonio, que se comportaba fuerte y desinteresado la mayor parte del tiempo. Se emocionará de tal manera por un simple cumpleaños.


End file.
